


The Shrieking Shack

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Music, Crying, Death, Drama, Filk, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Loss, Love, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, The Marauder's Map, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shrieking Shack has been silent for years, until now. But it's not the sound of ghosts crying out... it's the howls of a lone wolf mourning his loved ones. A filk to "Carol of the Bells."</p>
<p>Oh how he screamed<br/>When full moon gleamed<br/>Tale was wanted<br/>Of it haunted<br/>So it was made<br/>They're all afraid<br/>But no one knows<br/>Just how it goes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note:**

> "The Shrieking Shack" filked to "Carol of the Bells." Originally filked November 2004.
> 
> I know Remus (probably) never transformed in the Shrieking Shack after he graduated... but we're just going to assume that he did for this song.

The Shrieking Shack  
Creaking and cracked  
In a black night  
The full moon's bright  
Shack seems alone  
There on its own  
Nobody hears  
Shrieking in years  
  
Oh how he screamed  
When full moon gleamed  
Tale was wanted  
Of it haunted  
So it was made  
They're all afraid  
But no one knows  
Just how it goes  
  
Haunted by pain  
Nights in the rain  
Words and their strain  
Keeping him sane  
  
Sadly a wolf  
Howls to be near  
What's gone, do you  
Hear or fear him?  
  
Come back, come back, come back, come back Padfoot  
Come back, come back, come back, come back Padfoot


End file.
